Three Wishes
by Maho
Summary: One day while cleaning the attic Duo stumbles across a beautiful glass bottle. He opens it and the next thing he knows a young boy, by the name of Heero, is standing in front of him... naked. 2x1 4x3
1. Geenie in a bottle?

**Pairings: **2+1, will be 2x1x2! 4x3/3x4 5x?(not sure yet)  
**Warnings: Yaoi**. Did anyone miss that? let me say it again. YAOI! as in boyxboy. Two boys who are together romantically and otherwise... also a pathetic attempt at humor.  
**Disclaimer:** Maho owns nothing. poor Maho.  
  
Hajimemashite, Maho desu. Dozo yoroshiku! (How do you do? I am Maho. I'm pleased to meet you!) Hello minna, how'd you like my attempt at japanese? Anywhozzles this is eventually going to be a 2x1x2, as stated above in the pairings' thingie. Right now I should probably be doing anything but writing this but, well, this was more fun! Plus I'm hyped up on Girl Scout cookies, soda, and a lollipop the size of my head (the thing is huge). So I hope ya'll enjoy this. Kay, I'll stop rambling now.  
  
_Three Wishes_  
  
I looked at the expanse of the large attic and suppressed a shudder. No way. Not a chance in Hell. I started to back away veeerryy slowly. Maybe if I was quiet enough no one would notice...  
  
Maxwell! Take one more step and you'll be meeting the business end of my katana. Damn, busted.  
  
I turned around to face a slightly peeved chinese boy. Why hello wuffles. I was just going elsewhere to do something... else. I took another step toword the door.  
  
Uh uh, this is your junk, Maxwell, were only here because- Wufei paused to think about it. That's it I'm leaving. He walked past me and started for the door.   
  
No wait! I fell to the floor and grabbed his legs from the back. No, you can't leave me alone. I need you guys. I started to fake sob. Have I mentioned that I feel dignity is beneath me? I have yet to find a situation where begging had not gotten me exactly what I wanted. I was getting really in to the act that now I had to use his pant leg as a makeshift kleenex.   
  
It's okay, Duo. We'll help you clean this place up. Quatre came up behind me and started to pat my back in slow lazy circles. Wont we _Wufei_? He turned a deceptively pleasant smile on the scowling Wufei. I found it hard to imagine that sweet little Quatre was the seme in his and Trowa's relationship. Not that I spent time _trying_ to imagine it. It just seemed odd. And from the stories I had been told... I started to cry harder on to Wufei's pant leg. Oh the images! The agony! Why don't _I_ have a boyfriend?!  
  
Fine, fine. But He- he pointed a finger in my direction. Must let go. of. my. leg. NOW! Wufei was shaking his leg to try and detach me. But I would not give up without a fight. Oh no! For I am the great Shinigami! I gave one last blow of my nose on his pant leg. The deed is done and Shinigami has had his revenge. I stood up, dusted my hands off, and took a survey of the attic room.   
  
Ladies and gentlemen, in one corner of the room we have boxes, dust, and living rodents! And in this corner we have four attractive boys! Who will win in the fight for the attic? Will the boys be able to tackle such horrid environments or will the dust bunnies emerge victorious? We will prevail! I spun around and held up a V' for victory sign with my fingers. Trowa loosened the choke hold he had on Wufei who looked like he was trying to strangle Quatre who was damn near close to making that pouty face, and they all just stared at me.   
  
Trowa opened his mouth and looked like he was going to say something, then thought better of it and closed it. He took a deep breath and started to say something and stopped looking like he was searching for the right words. He reminded me of a fish. You know, one of those green eyed fish with the hair that covered half of its face. Very rare. I had a fish once, his name was steve. Steve the fish. Then one day he died. Steve became a dead fish. Then I had to flush him down the toilet. He went round and around and around until I saw Steve no more. I flushed my fish. I feel very profound at some moments. Oh look, a piece of shiny paper...  
  
I walked over to the shiny object and stuffed it in my pocket for safe keeping. Wouldn't want to loose something precious like that. I began to clean. If you want that ooh ah feel come to mattress giant if you want that ooh ah deal we've got the best price for those ooh ah beds~ I started singing to myself. ~only at mattress giant. Ooh ah, ooh ah, only at mattress giant. I tried to make my voice as sultry as possible. Ooooooh aaaaahhhh.  
  
I heard a soft thump' behind me and turned around to see where it had come from. Wufei was sitting on the ground holding a bloodied rag to his nose while Quatre and Trowa tried to help him. It looked as if something had caused him to get a nose bleed... I wonder what... Geez guys. You said you'd help me but all you're doing is sitting around, bleeding. What great help you are. I turned back to the task at hand. Defeating Sir fluffy tale and his hoard of evil dust bunny minions!   
  
I was so in to what I was doing that I barely heard the sounds of Maxwell, you're dead. and No Wufei, you can't kill Duo. I stopped... all quiet... Nah... must have been my imagination. Damn thing tends to act up sometimes. I continued to humm until eventually a was full out singing the theme to Gilligan's Island. The movie star! The professor and Marian! HERE ON GILLIGAN'S ISLE!!! I stood and thanked my audience. Waving here and there to my fans. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei didn't even bother to look up. I may be just guessing my ass off here but I think they were each ruing the day our paths ever crossed, in their own little way. Then again they might just be too moved by my performance to form any coherent speech. Yeah, definitely the latter...  
  
There was a soft whirring noise before a book connected with my head. I sat back down.  
  
Work Maxwell.  
  
Well if that's all he wanted... sheesh. Kids these days were just so violent.   
  
An hour and a half later I found myself staring at three fourths of the attic which were fairly clean and uncluttered while my own portion of the room stood behind me just as bad as it was before we had started. Well, with the exception of a few less dust bunnies. Take that Sir fluffy tale! But all in all it actually looked worse...  
  
Well Duo, _our_ part is finished. I'm so glad we could be of some assistance. Oh glory be, did I detect a note of sarcasm in Trowa's voice? Will wonders never cease to amaze me?  
  
Quatre peered over my shoulder to the after effects of an explosion also known as Maxwell, go over in that corner and stay there'. Exact Wuffles quote, I swear. Quatre didn't look at all shocked by its uncleanness. Can't imagine why...  
  
Duo, we are going to leave now. He turned, grabbed Trowa's arm, and walked out. Wufei followed suit. I could hear the bastard laughing all the way to the front door. Then the door closed and I could hear him, still laughing, from the open attic window. In fact I didn't stop hearing him until his car was a good block and a half away. It would haunt my dreams for years to come...  
  
Fine! Leave! See if I care! And I didn't. I also didn't care that I was yelling to no one. Or that the nice couple walking their dog was giving me an odd look through the attic window. Nope, not a care in the world. Save for maybe the large stack of boxes and trash behind me. Yeah, I did kind of care about that.  
  
I sighed and went back to the pile-o-stuff. Okay, I can do this. Just one piece of junk at a time. Ooh pretty glass bottle... I think I get distracted too easily.  
  
Partially hidden under some old papers was a beautiful blue glass bottle. It had some type of writing etched into it but nothing I was firmiliar with. The writing circled the entire bottle from top to bottom, but what really caught my eye were the silver, almost iridescent, wings etched at the neck. I picked it up and studied it some more. On closer inspection I noticed it was covered in a thin layer of dust, but then again,what wasn't? I wiped the dust off and the light from the open window caught it. Where did this come from? The glass cork caught even more of the sun's light giving it a gold shine. Well with all that I had to pull the cork out, now didn't I?  
  
As soon as I did, smoke came out of the bottle, filling the entire attic. Oh shit... Then as fast as it came, the smoke cleared and standing in the middle of the floor was a very cute, very _naked_, young boy who appeared to be no more than fifteen. Deep prussian eyes looked at me expectantly as if waiting for me to do something. So I did. OH MY SHINIGAMI! Iv lost it for good this time! I ran around in a few circles before I realized I wasn't hallucinating. Not sure if that was a good or bad thing... I took another good look at the boy. Messy chocolate brown hair that looked as if it had never even seen the likes of a brush, wide eyes that were a most enticing prussian blue, tan body, and thin frame that appeared almost small... my gaze started to travel lower. That's when it hit me that he was naked. Weird how that didn't register before.  
  
I walked over to the boy. Umm... hello.  
  
No response.  
  
My name is Duo Maxwell.  
  
He turned his head up to look at me. He still looked like he was expecting me to do something. He said nothing.  
  
Is there a reason you are standing in my attic... naked?  
  
Still nothing...  
  
Can you at least tell me your name?  
  
His voice was almost inaudible.  
  
So you do speak.  
  
You opened the bottle. Now you get three wishes. He was still so quiet.  
  
What was I supposed to say to that? One minute I'm standing there with a closed bottle, alone. The next minute I'm standing there with an open bottle and a naked boy who says I get three wishes. Well? Why don't I get you some clothes first. I guess that was a start.  
  
He just looked at me. Eyes wide and a slightly timid expression blanketed his face. The more I look at him the cuter he gets. Both of us stood there looking at each other until eventually my eyes started to water and I blinked.  
  
C'mon, you need close. Sad but true...  
  
I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, down the stairs. First door to the right and straight on till morning until you reach... my bedroom.  
  
I pointed to the bed.  
  
He sat.   
  
Okay, now stay. Do not move. I put my hands out in front of me and backed away slowly. No sudden movements Duo. When I reached the dresser, I started to dig through its contents in search of anything that would fit Heero. Not a damn thing. In my frenzied hunt I began to toss all articles of clothing behind me. No, no, no. I emptied all of the drawers. Well that didn't work. On to the closet! Same thing. I, again, tossed everything behind me.   
  
Then I came to the very back and tucked away in the far corner were some old clothes. These'll do.  
  
I stood in front of the bed and saw no Heero. Just a lot of clothes. And one very large pile in the middle of the... Ah! Heero! I pulled the mound of shirts, pants, underwear, and other clothes like things off of him.  
  
Why did you let those things pile on top of you? I asked as I removed the last thing from off his head. I pair of red silk boxers. HEY! I like em! They make me happy...  
  
You said Do not move'.   
  
I facefaulted. I literally just facefaulted. Was he serious?   
  
Was I wrong? His voice came out soft.  
  
N-no, umm- I searched for something to say but ended up with nothing. I instead a=handed him the clothes I'd found. A pair of black pants and a forest green t-shirt.  
  
What are those? He tilted his head toword the shirt and pants.  
  
Are you kidding me?  
  
Heero shook his head.   
  
Oy... This'll be interesting... Stand up.   
  
He stood. hmmm I could get used to this...  
  
Minutes later I was standing in front of a fully dressed Heero. Pity...  
  
Looks good. I smiled at my handiwork. Oh, I'm good. Though, granted, the clothes were at least a size to big and he had to sort of hold the pants up with one hand and the shirt kept slipping down his shoulder, but, what do you expect? I'm 21 and reaching six foot one and he's barely five foot four. Sheesh, some people...  
  
He was looking down at himself.   
  
No problem Hee-chan!  
  
He gave me a quizzical quirk of his head.  
  
Yeah, Hee-chan. It suits you.  
  
He nodded.   
  
So much for small talk. Time stretched on and neither of us spoke. A cricket started to chirp... I had a pet cricket once. His name was also Steve. ...So I wasn't a very creative child... but in the end Steve the cricket died too. Just like steve the fish. And Steve the dog. And Steve the snake. Oh and lets not forget about Steve the iguana. Yup... that about sums it up. But that's not the point here. The point is... um... ah... So I don't have a point! Neither do you! So ha! You can't tell but right now I'm sticking my tongue out and giving you a _really_ dirty look.  
  
  
  
Heero's eyes widened and he looked somewhat scared. What are you doing?  
  
How does one explain that they are arguing with the imaginary people in their head? That works.  
  
He nodded but the look of terror didn't diminish much. I don't think he's entirely convinced.   
  
Why don't we go into the kitchen and I get us some food. Then we can talk about this whole three wishes' thing. I headed to the kitchen. The soft sound of Heero's bare feet on the wood floor trailing behind me.  
  
  
*************  
  
Maho: I know that was a bad place to end it but I just couldn't think of any more and its been like three days so I ended it anyway. ^_^  
Karuya: lazy ass baka...  
Maho: nani?  
Kit: yay! 2x1x2!  
Kat: yer all a bunch of hentai's.  
Maho: isn't it great?!   
Kat: can I go now?  
Kit and Maho: REVIEW!  
  
  



	2. Maxwell House

**Pairings:** 2+1, will be 2x1x2. also 3x4/4x3 5x? (not sure yet)  
**Warnings:** YAOI! and a sad attempt at something that could pass as funny.  
**Disclaimer:** Maybe if I had a Hee-genie than I could wish for it and then it would be mine!!! ...but I don't. So I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
Okay, I was asked why Heero is younger than Duo and the answer is, he's not. In fact he's much, _much_, older... I couldn't fit into the chapter though so... just read it. Also I'd like to say, HI KARUYA!!!! I told you this was a good idea for a fic! XP Anyway, if anyone could come up with a good idea for a wish I'd greatly appreciate it. I came up with a whole list of them but I don't really like any and most wouldn't fit into the plot very well. The only one I really like is the third one, but can't really use it until the end soo... ... Um also I sort of need a beta reader. If anyone would be willing to help me with either of those problems just e-mail me at DemiGoddessMaho@aol.com.   
  
_Three Wishes  
  
_Okay I'm sure you all have heard the expression don't judge a book by its cover' and well, for a book, that's a very good saying. I know that I have read some very good books with rather crappie colors and some rather crappie books with good covers. But as I said before, for a book it's a good saying, and only for a book does it work. For people on the other hand judging them by their appearance can be quite a good idea. For one, if a man looks sleazy, is wearing an orange polyester jumpsuit, has little beady eyes, and is drinking a martini like it's water, then chances are he _is_ sleazy. Most of the time that is the case, not always, but a good ninety percent of the time. Some peoples appearances can be misleading and they do turn out to be good people. I have a friend who's looks completely sweet and innocent to almost every person he meets but Iv seen him scare a grown man into crying with a single look. But now I'm getting of the subject. My point is that when a man in a cheap business suit and wearing a gold medallion that looks like it was taken from the eighties walks up to you, then asks you on a date, then run. Just turn and run. See I'd not done that. I had thought, Gee Duo, he's probably got a great personality'. Yeah I wish.  
Currently I was on a date with said great personality' guy. He was an accountant. A very _boring_ accountant. Who only liked to talk about boring accountant things. Seriously, this guy should just quit his job and become a porn web site operator. He may even gain a personality.   
And then I said if you take the Pearson's account and up it ten fold you may even get a refund! Isn't that funny! ... Dan, Dan, are you listening?  
I snapped out of my reverie, much to my disappointment. Huh... oh, my name is Duo...  
He didn't hear me. I could tell. We had just gotten the check and I'm pretty sure he started to drool at it, with that glint in his eyes that you get when you remember some inside joke. I once read a joke that involved a check, it also had a duck and a priest. Hold on wait, there was no check in that one... There were some beer nuts though, they were funny.   
So I ate the salad and duck and you had the salad, duck and you also ate most of the appetizer so...  
Here just take it. I handed him what was probably a fifty and did what I should have done before. I ran from the restaurant like a bat out of hell.   
  
When I finally made it home I slammed the door, locked and bolted it. I take no chances! Heero looked up from the t.v. show he was watching. He was sitting on the couch near the door wearing one of my button down shirts and a pair of socks. There may or may not have been underwear involved. I wasn't sure but I was hoping for the latter. If I didn't know better I would say that he was deliberately trying to turn me on. But as it is I think he was just going for comfortable... I think.  
  
Last night he had explained to me the whole three wishes thing and it was as simple as that, I get three wishes. Who woulda thought? So as long as I still had wishes left he could only grant them to me. Which was good, I mean all those movies where someone gets a genie (which it turns out Heero is) and then some evil person who's only purpose in the whole movie is to steal this genie comes along and... steals the genie... That could have been left unsaid huh? But it really had freaked me out. Then Hee-chan had assured me that was quite impossible. And then I felt better. I am so easy to please...  
  
Have fun on your... uh... thing? Heero asked.  
  
It's called a date and no. No I did not have fun. That guy was just wrong. I shuddered at the memory. It was still too fresh in my mind.   
  
Heero's head tilted and he looked like he was considering something. Maybe you and I should go on a date' next time.  
  
My jaw hit the floor. Had Hee-chan just asked me out? One could only wish. ...Hey! I have a genie! I could... but no. That would be too simple. I should wish for something like world domina- I mean peace. World peace... yeah that's it. That's what I meant.  
  
So Duo, is that okay?  
  
I turned to smile at Heero. Yeah that's okay.   
  
Heero went back to watching t.v. That's when it struck me, I was going on a date with a genie. Or more to the point, I was going on a date with _my _ genie who happened to be Heero. When did things become so... interesting?   
  
Later that night I was sitting on my bed combing my hair out. Ow... ow... ow... When did it get so tangled? Okay now the other half. ...Ow... ow... [1]  
  
Heero walked into my room and gave me an odd look. Are you okay?  
  
I gave him a thumbs up, while I clenched my teeth and brushed through another knot. Is there something you wanted Hee-chan?  
  
He stared down at his feet as if they suddenly became the most interesting thing ever. Are you my boyfriend?  
  
I dropped the comb, or would have, it was sort of stuck on a knot in my hair, but anyway...   
  
Heero took a step back and cringed like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Well I was watching this show, after you came back from your date, and well, this guy asked this other guy on a date and then he said that he was his boyfriend and I just thought... He stopped as I started to laugh. Maybe that wasn't the best idea because immediately he backed up further. Was I wrong?  
  
How do I put this? Yes and no. Yes, we are going on a date but, no, I am not your boyfriend.  
  
He looked crestfallen, I was about to say something else when he spoke up.  
  
Have you thought of anything to wish for yet?  
  
That took me by surprise. In all honesty I hadn't really given it much thought. You'd think I would have. I mean I may not have been bathing in money but I liked my life. Good job, strange friends, slightly messy house. I was happy. Not yet, there isn't much I want.  
  
Heero looked like he was considering what I had said before he nodded and headed toward the guest room, I think.  
  
Well that was... odd. I have to say, at some points Heero seemed so naive and innocent and other times he seems much older. Of course that analysis comes from knowing him for about a day. I laid down on my bed, thinking to just go to sleep and hope tomorrow things would be less strange, but as soon as my head hit the pillow the brush I had been using decided to make a comeback and hit my skull. Great...  
  
When I woke up the next morning, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and all of my maids and butlers were busy working for me because of my great wealth, oh wait, that's someone else's life. Well the sun _was_ shining, but as far as I could tell there were no birds singing, and I was just lying in my bed staring at the ceiling. Another morning for Duo Maxwell. But for some reason the house seemed quieter than it had for the past two days. I had the sudden fear that the last two days had just been a dream and Heero wasn't real.  
  
I was out of bed in record time and opening up the guest bedroom door. No one. Okay now to the living room. I skidded to a stop as I saw Heero sitting on the couch... reading a book. I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding. Never thought I'd get so worked up over something like that.   
  
Thought of a wish yet? Heero looked up over the book.  
  
No. What are you reading? I walked closer and for the first time saw the cover title. Guilty Pleasures'.[2] Heh... didn't know I still had that...  
  
It's good, do you have the rest? He asked without looking up. He was completely absorbed in the book.  
  
I mumbled a yeah somewhere' and walked toward the kitchen. I need coffee.  
  
At around 11:00 Heero and I were making our way to my place business. Years ago an elderly woman sold me this shop because she hadn't been able to evolve with the times and she was loosing money and fast. She had looked for someone young to take over and I just happened to be that young schmuck. So now little old me owns a coffee house. Properly named Maxwell's House of Coffee'. Does anyone get it? Anyway this is how I met my friends. Well Trowa and Wufei at least. They started out working for me but now the two of them run this place more than I do. In fact sometimes they try to give me orders. The power has gone to their head's. Quatre on the other hand came as a package deal. He came with Trowa... could that be a pun? I think it could be...  
  
Duo, I saw this commercial on tv and it reminds me of your store-. I covered his mouth with my hand. Maybe I should cut down on his tv intake?  
  
Don't say it.  
  
We walked inside and were immediately hit with the aroma of freshly made coffee. Then came Trowa... Duo, what are you doing here?  
  
Well isn't that nice? I own this place and he asks me what _I'm_ doing here?  
  
We all thought that you'd be up in that attic for at least a month sorting through that disaster. Quatre stepped up behind him. We even placed bets. He turned to Wufei. You ow me $50.  
  
Wuffles grunted. Who's the kid? Wufei looked over the counter as he handed a woman a to-go cup.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed at being called kid'. But he kept quiet and slowly inched closer to me. I think he thought that if he got closer to me they wouldn't notice him.   
  
Uh, guys, I'm not sure how to put this... Why don't be go into the back and I'll try to explain everything?   
  
We all, sans Wufei, he had to work the counter, headed to the back room which served as office, storage, and make out room for Quatre and Trowa when they thought no one was looking.   
  
So who's the kid? Trowa repeated for Wufei.  
  
I'm not a kid! I am 1,537, no 38, years old. You better watch your mouth _kid_. Heero stuck up his nose, but moved closer still, to me.  
  
Both Quatre and Trowa sported identical looks that said I have no idea how to react to this'. Their eyes were slightly wide and they looked like they were at a cross between laughter and shock. It left them kind of looking like they had just been attacked by rabid squirrels.   
  
Uh... what? Quatre broke the silence that had surrounded us.  
  
Let me explain. I told them everything form the time they had left after cleaning my attic to now. Leaving out only a few thing here and there. In the end they both still had that attacked by rabid squirrels' look.  
  
So you are telling me that this ki- um Heero, is a genie that came out of a bottle that just happened to be sitting in your attic unnoticed for years? Quatre didn't sound all to believing.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Just where did you get this _bottle_? Trowa asked.  
  
I shrugged. Some of the boxes up there came with the house.  
  
Quatre sighed and shook his head a few times. It looked like he was trying to reason what I had told him. Either that or he was trying to remember the number for the local mental institution from when they had to call it for me before. Which by the was was not a very funny April Fool's joke. It took me almost a month to convince them to let me go and in the end Wufei had to come bail me out. And even then, they almost locked _both_ of us up for good. White coats still made me nervous...  
  
Quatre let out a long sigh. If he- He pointed to Heero. -really is what you say he is, prove it.  
  
I looked at Heero but he only gave me a confused look. What a help.   
  
Fine. Heero, I wish-  
  
**************************  
  
Maho: woohoo! yay!! all new chapter!! Okay, I need help-  
Kat: well that's obvious...  
Maho: ::evil glare:: As I was aying, I need help to come up with a wish. I just can't seem to think of a good one. If anyone can, please e-mail me at DemiGoddessMaho@aol.com  
Karuya: you are such a looser  
Maho: so are you  
Karuya: no, just you. I'm cool  
Maho: says who?  
Karuya: The League of Really Cool People  
Kit: I thought they disbanded after the Great Identity Crisis Of 95?  
Kat: No you would be thinking of the Sosiety of Social Outcasts.  
Kit: Ah.  
Karuya: *mumbling* you're all loosers!  
Kit and Maho: REVIEW!!!  
  
Um just to warn you people, a friend of mine, Tenshi no Ai (she writes Fruits Basket fics) and I agreed, since we are both on the second chapter of our respected fics, that to make sure we both finished these we would only update when the other did so, yeah... if this takes a long time to get out then it's because of that. Though it'll probably be my fault, but anyway...  



	3. I Wish

**Pairings: **2+1, will be 2x1x2 also 4x3/3x4 and 5x13... probably   
**Warnings:** shounen ai/Yaoi. umm maybe a lemon later on in this fics life... oh and me trying to write humor...**  
Disclaimer:** the voices in my head say I own it. The voices outside my head say I don't  
**  
...¬.¬ **fine, younger_, younger_, sheesh. Okay, how's this. Heero _is _older _but_ he _looks_ younger because after the time he became a genie, his bodies growth came to a halt. Not quite stopped but pretty damn close, because whenever he is in the bottle it's like a suspended animation. He exists but isn't conscious of it. Sow he appears only a few months older than he was when he was human. (a lot of this will get explained later when its appropriate for the story) ANYWAY I still need a beta reader if anyone is interested... just e-mail me or put it in the review. This chapter is really corny and I apologize for that. I just needed to get this chapter out of the way so I could get on with the actual plot. And gomen for it taking so long. I started reading this book and when I was finished I just kept putting this off... Okay, on to something more interesting... Three Wishes Ch. 3^_^  
  
_ I Wish...  
  
_  
Heero, I wish- that my true love would appear in this room, right now.  
  
Heero nodded, closed his eyes, and let out a long sigh. Then he opened his eyes and smiled brightly. Nothing magically appeared. Nothing happened. Nothing at all. Sort of anti climactic if you ask me. Not that anyone _did_ ask me, but I was at least expecting the ground to shake, great beams of light, and some sort of big ominous voice. But no~oo. Everything was quiet until there was an almost inaudible pop'. Almost like a pressure change...  
  
Suddenly, standing in the middle of the room, was a portrait of Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre in frilly, bubble gum pink, dresses. My eyes hurt.   
  
I looked at my genie.   
  
  
  
That's not what I wished for.  
  
I can see that.  
  
  
  
Yes Trowa?  
  
Get that out of here, now.  
  
Don't know if I can. I sort of gives the room a fun vibe.  
  
  
  
Yes Quat?  
  
I'm sure that can't be healthy.  
  
You're probably right.  
  
I turned to Heero. What happened?  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. I don't know... He walked over to the portrait and seemed to be examining it. He ran his fingers over it and shuddered. Then he turned back to me. It's ugly.  
  
Well at least he's honest...  
  
Before I could say anything though, Wufei walked in. He looked at the portrait, blinked a few times, then turned his gaze toward me. Maxwell, I'm taking the rest of the day off. He turned around and walked out the door muttering something about too much stress' and too many drinks at the christmas party'. I'm also pretty sure I heard the word justice in there a few times.  
  
I'll take over his shift then. Trowa said. I suggest, Quatre, that you go try and explain things to Wufei before he signs up for more sessions with his therapist. He turned to me. And Duo?  
  
I pulled my eyes away from the painting. I didn't _want_ to look at it, but I just couldn't _not_ look at it. Sort of like a car accident.   
  
Get rid of that! Trowa pointed at the painting. If it's not out of here by the end of the day. You're fired! Then he walked out of the room followed by Quatre. I think he was serious, which is odd concidering _I'm_ the one who owns the place...  
  
With Trowa and Quat gone, that left Heero and I in the room with what has got to be the scariest thing since the telletubbies. No really, those things scare me.  
  
So how do we get rid of this? Heero asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence.  
  
Can't you just zap it away?  
  
Heero shook his head no'. I can only perform magic when you make a wish.  
  
Well ain't that helpful. Okay, Duo think, think, what do I do with a picture of three men in pink dresses?  
  
..................................................  
  
Three hours later found Heero and I on the corner of 21st and Wing street, outside of an art gallery, Mecha'. It was one of those new age art galleries. I had walked in with the portrait carefully hidden under a cloth, so not to scare any customers, and asked the owner if he'd be willing to buy it off my hands. Well he took one look at the thing and turned a deathly pale. _But_ he seemed to think Wufei looked cute so he bought it after I agreed to sell it to him for a low,_ low_ price of $10.00. I also had to give him Wufei's name and number... Maybe I should warn the disgruntled Chinese man that a gallery owner by the name of Treize... something, may be calling him. Or not. Wufei needed a surprise in his life once in a while. Though his therapist did say that a shock to the system could be enough to send him over the edge for good but... what does he know?  
  
Duo? Are you sure that we should have sold that instead of throwing it away? Heero moved closer to me as we walked down the street back to my car.  
  
Sure I'm sure. As long as they don't _know_ that I sold it, then no harm done. I gave him my best trust me' smile.  
  
He frowned, I still think we should've thrown it away...   
  
We walked in silence for a while before Heero stopped to adjust the too-big pants he was wearing. They kept sliding down his hips as he moved.  
  
I guess we should get you some new clothes. I watched him try to make the belt even tighter, but at this point it just wasn't helping. The whole scene could not have been any cuter though. But don't tell him that.  
  
Heero gave me a look that said no _really?_ You think _I_ should get some pants that _fit?_ Why, _I_ never even _thought_ of THAT!'. It's amazing that just one look could say so much... or be so sarcastic...  
  
I just smiled and pulled him the rest of the way to my car.  
  
Ten minutes later we were in a decidedly nice store where a lady with too much make-up and a cheesy smile was helping us find something for Hee-chan. He was currently in the dressing room trying on our selections for him. I just hope he knows how to put them on...  
  
So, are you his father? She turned her make-up caked face to me.  
  
I glared. I did NOT look old enough to be his father and what I thought about Heero would definitely not be considered paternal. At least I hope not.  
  
  
  
  
  
My glare darkened.   
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, well that's nice. Her cheesy grin would have gotten more cheesy were that to have been possible. And I had thought that you were his lover! She burst into a fit of ear splitting cackles.  
  
What's going on? Heero walked out of the fitting room dressed in black pants and a navy blue sleeveless turtleneck that clung to his body like a second skin.  
  
...A puddle of drool had formed at my feet...  
  
You look-  
  
Stunning! Absolutely gorgeous! Delicious! If you were a pastry I'd eat you! Hell, I'll eat you now! The woman stole the words right out of my mouth.  
  
You do look good Hee-chan. I finally managed.  
  
Heero blushed... I think, because immediately he held up the other items we had chosen. They all fit.  
  
The woman pulled me toward the cash register. Now will you be paying cash or credit? Never mind. She grabbed my wallet out of my hands and started to ring everything up. Is it me or does anybody else think she works on commission?   
  
And are you wearing that home? She asked Heero. Never mind. Of course you are. Pushy, isn't she...  
  
Okay, all set. Here are your bags. She handed me about six bags stuffed to the brim. I added some extra shoes, belts, undergarments, and some other accessories. Don't worry, I also added the .5% discount for buying over $500. Thank you and have a nice day. She practically pushed us out of the store.  
  
The next thing I knew I was standing outside with an equally dazed and confused Heero and six bags of clothing and other things.  
  
Duo, that was really scary.  
  
I know, Hee-chan, I know. Let's go home now.  
  
I didn't take long before Heero and I were back at my house and sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream.  
  
I decided now would be a good time to go over that wish from this morning...  
  
Maybe we should try your wish again? But Heero beat me to it.  
  
Wont that use up another wish? I really wanted to save my last two.  
  
Heero shook his head. No, since I couldn't grant your wish then it doesn't count. You still have three wishes left.  
  
I nodded and repeated the wish. I wish that my true love would appear in this room, right now.  
  
The same thing happened as before, except this time, instead of a hideous painting, I got a big box of Midol'. Well, I'm glad it was something that would be _useful_. Could you feel the sarcasm?  
  
Try again.  
  
I did.   
  
Now I had a cracked lava lamp...  
  
  
  
We repeated the process ten more times, Now I had a shiny fork, a kite, a booblehead Quatre, some dental floss, three different cd's that claimed to help people relax, some toilet paper, and we had somehow ended up on the roof...  
  
Heero I think this wish just isn't going to work.  
  
I think you're right. He yawned. Long and cat like. Performing magic always makes me tired. Again another yawn.  
  
I couldn't help but smile. Go take a nap. You'll need to be rested for tonight.  
  
He finished another yawn and looked at me, confused. What's tonight?  
  
I'm taking you out to dinner.  
  
Heero looked a bit more confused for a moment, then he smiled. Our date.  
  
Yes, now go to sleep so you don't fall asleep on me later.  
  
He nodded and got up to leave before he turned back to me and frowned. How do we get down from here?  
  
I had forgotten. We were still up on the roof.  
  
........................................  
la la la la la, I wonder if anyone noticed...  
  
Maho: oi... this chapter is considerably shorter... gomen  
Karuya: well why is that?  
Maho: cause...  
Karuya: ah, and what an excellent answer _that_ is  
Kit: ::monotone:: ooh, sarcasm. _wow_  
Kat: ...I hate you all...  
Karuya: whatever  
Maho: the next chapter will be better and longer, I PROMISE  
Karuya: don't make promises you can't keep...  
Maho: .  
Kit: REVIEW!  
  
  



End file.
